Don't Say Another Word
by danhobaklover
Summary: A collection of drabbles. SasuSaku. 3: Raindrops keep falling on my head; "The stupid weather forecaster got it wrong again... or maybe I just wasn't listening. "
1. Kiss me goodnight

**Hey guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? So basically, I'm**_** kind of**_** making my comeback. I'm doing this under a new name, danhobaklover. For those of you who are wondering, I was previously SanzietheKunoichi. :D**

**So, I planned to do a drabble series about SasuSaku and I guess I'll start with this. You guys can message me or put your requests on your reviews. :) Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**Prompt: Sasuke putting Sakura to bed**

**Word Count: 187 words**

**Rating: G**

* * *

"Sakura… Wake up."

The pink haired medic nin groaned and swatted away the hand that shook her.

"Five more minutes." She groaned. Sasuke could only sigh. He tried waking Sakura again but she didn't budge. It seems that his girlfriend has been overworking herself in the hospital. Sasuke's eyebrows knitted at that thought. He thought he already told her to slow down, but the girl was stubborn. He just sighed as he scooped up the girl.

"Hnnn… Wha~?" Sakura mumbled in confusion.

"I'm taking you to bed, baka." He replied while carrying his girl to their bedroom. "I told you not to overwork yourself."

"Neh, Sasuke-kun. You sound like my mother." Sakura mumbled, burying her face in Sasuke's chest. She sighed in satisfaction as his warmth radiated on her body.

"Hn." The Uchiha looked down at his girlfriend and he could only smirk at Sakura's sleeping face. He set her down the bed, making sure to take off her slippers. Then, he took off his own and settled himself beside her, wrapping his arms around the medic's waist. He kissed her forehead and joined her in dreamland.


	2. Sit back and enjoy

**I still haven't figured out how frequently I'll be posting since I'm on spring break right now. But I'll surely try to make time. And please, if you do have prompts for me, I'll be happy to accept them. :)**

* * *

**Prompt: Sakura gives Sasuke a lap dance**

**Words: 429**

**Rating: T**

* * *

Sasuke's breath hitched. Slender hands moved up and down on his chest. Her body was currently straddling him, making him quite immobile. A warm puff of breath tickled his earlobe.

"You like this, _big boy_?"

Shivers ran down his spine. _Tch._ His gaze travelled his dancer's exquisite body, admiring each and every curve that made up her body. Soon, he gazed on the girl's face. The dancer was smirking at him, emerald eyes gleaming with want. All Sasuke could think of is what is his girlfriend up to and why is she doing this?

"Sakura…" He was about to say something but was cut off when the said girl placed her index finger in his lip. Leaning forward, she whispered to his ear.

"Shh, Sasuke-kun. I told you not to say anything and just enjoy this, right?"

Sakura stood up from her position, turning around so that her back was facing him. Then slowly, she bended over, making sure to move her hips sensually. Her hands travelled the long expanse of her legs as she raised her body upright. Turning again to face Sasuke, she slowly squatted down; her legs wide open without any shame. Sasuke swallowed as the movements of Sakura made him uncomfortable, especially in his pants.

Seeing the boy's reaction made Sakura giggle inside. She closed her legs and stood up again. This time, she walked behind Sasuke, her finger trailing his shoulder. The kunoichi's arm gently wrapped around his neck; one arm bending so that her hand was placed on Sasuke's hair. Sakura then fondled with his hair, slightly massaging it. She could feel his tense body underneath her and deep inside she was clapping in approval. Then, Sakura lowered her head so that it was with level with her boyfriend. She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek then lightly bit the tip of his earlobe.

She heard a low grunt coming from Sasuke. Slowly, she moved to his front again, making sure that her body brushes with Sasuke's arm. With her back facing his boyfriend, she sat down on one of his legs. She then extended her arm backwards, reaching for the back of the boy's neck and slowly, she ran her fingers on his neck, then to his face and finally to her own body.

All the while, Sasuke was trying his hardest not to lose control and just get his way with her. But this proved difficult since her body was so tempting and her movements were so sensual and erotic. _This is going to be a long night_, he thought.


	3. Raindrops keep falling on my head

**Hi guys! I'm sorry, I haven't been able to update this. I was out of ideas and I struggled to get a decent prompt to write about. Not to mention, I've been busy with school since we recently had the STAR tests. But don't fret, here's a new drabble just for you. :3 Sasuke's a bit OOC here so be warned. And oh yes, please drop me prompts too!**

* * *

**Prompt: rain**

**Words: 670**

**Rating: PG**

* * *

'_Just my luck…'_ Sakura thought as she felt the tiny droplets of rain pelting on her skin. She looked above and saw that indeed, the rain is starting to pour, and it's just her luck that she didn't have anything to shield her with.

"Dammit, the stupid weather forecaster got it wrong again… Or maybe I just wasn't listening." She mumbled as she tried to dash towards her apartment. It was three blocks away. Surely, she'll be drenched by the time she arrives at the steps. The rain starts pouring harder, her hair clamping together and her clothes feeling heavier after being soaked with water.

"Really? Of all the times not to have an umbrella…" She grumbled. Luckily, she saw the entrance of her apartment complex close by. She shook a bit, trying to get rid of as much water as she can before entering the complex. She didn't get that much and just trudged upstairs until she reached the door of her apartment. Sakura tried to find her keys inside her bag but she can't seem to locate the item. She must've left it on her desk in the office.

"Oh come on. I'm all wet and now I can't find the freaking key to my apartment. What's next, someone busted in my place and robbed it?" She whined in frustration. She reached the doorknob and twisted it open, even if she knew that it won't make a difference. To her shock, the door actually opened.

She frowned. She did remember locking her apartment before leaving. She thought of the various possibilities of why her apartment was open as she cautiously entered the room. Maybe someone did break in and robbed the place. What if the perpetrator is still inside and eating all her food? Oh, he better not touch the strawberry cake she's been saving. She kept her guard up when suddenly, a towel was tossed to her face, breaking her from her thoughts. She yelped at the action and quickly removed the towel, ready to shout and attack the person who was responsible for that. To her surprise, she saw her boyfriend, Sasuke, holding a cup of coffee.

"W-what are you doing here? Isn't it too early for you to be out of work?" She stuttered, dropping her bag in confusion and surprise.

"Kakashi allowed me to go home early since it wasn't that hectic at work today." Sasuke shrugged as he approached Sakura.

"Oh." Was all Sakura can muster. The other just smirked at his girlfriend. He then grabbed the towel from her and tried to dry her hair, lightly rubbing the towel on her head. Sakura was a bit shocked, heat running on her cheeks. It's not very _Sasuke-ish_ to do this, but it's not like he never acts like this. It's just that, these things happen rarely and they would always catch Sakura off-guard. Even if that's the case, Sakura likes to bask in the fluttering feeling it gives her. She hesitantly held Sasuke's wrist, but not stopping him from what he's doing.

"You know, you could've called or texted me to pick you up. That way, you wouldn't end up like a wet puppy." Sasuke scolded her, a light scowl on his face.

"I didn't think of that and I thought I'd be bothering you at work. After all, I didn't know you'd come out early anyway." She muttered, a cute pout forming on her lips. Sasuke sighed. It wouldn't be Sakura if she's not like this; clumsy and careless, but that's what made him fall for this girl. The urge to protect her was so strong. So, he gently cupped her face, squishing a bit on her cheeks before landing a kiss on her nose, then her forehead. This caught Sakura in surprise, her eyes widening and her face matching closely with her hair color.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" she breathed out. Sasuke could only give her a smirk.

"Take a shower now or you'll get sick. I'll make you tea after you're finished."

"H-hai."


End file.
